


PDA during the movies

by Ginger_Snap



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Foreshadowing, I got it as an ask and wanted to share, Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M, Underage Makeout, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap/pseuds/Ginger_Snap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I just wanted to tell ya that the movie was over. And that ya have popcorn in ya hair.” The woman said with a small smile pulling a piece of buttered popcorn out of Dick’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA during the movies

Dick had always been very careful about PDA. Even with his girlfriends, Dick never pushed his relationship down someone’s throat. He didn’t like seeing it so he didn’t do it. Simple as that.

Jason how ever really couldn’t care less about the people that surrounded them in the movie theater. They came for a show; why not give them one. Even though he was younger than Dick, by three years, he didn’t mind taking the lead. Jason actually preferred to be in charge. Though considering he was only 14 he needed help taking the lead; and right now Dick was completely useless.

“Jay, wait, we’re in public. They don’t want to see us mmmfff” Dick’s rushed whispers were cut off by Jason crashing his lips against his older boyfriend’s. Dick made a few sounds arguing with the sudden make out. That was until Jason slid his tongue over Dick’s bottom lip. Dick felt the sensation go down to his stomach and someplace less ideal considering they were in a movie for older couples. Why Jason picked a romantic comedy Dick would never know; probably because their relationship was seen as a joke by most.

Dick pushed back in the kiss and bit Jason’s bottom lip. This made the normally quiet and reserved boy groan softly at the bite. Dick realized how much he really didn't care about the other people as they pushed against each other’s mouth in a battle of who could get closer.

He didn't care because Jason would be going away soon and Dick was gaining the new mantel of Nightwing. Even though it was still so new to be working alone and he would still hang out at the cave whenever he could. He wasn't going to let his going to college early rule his life. He didn't know how long the mission Jason was going on would take and Dick knew very well that he would miss the younger boy.

So he gave in. Gave in to the kissing; the hand on his chest; and the background sound of the movie playing. Though Dick did love the feel of Jason’s mouth on his; he was thankful that it was dark in the theater. Because he knew that he was bright red from blushing.

Without realizing it the lights had lifted and there was a gentle tap on Jason’s shoulder (he was closer to the aisle). Jason pulled away and blushed at the sight of an elderly woman standing there looking at him and Dick.

“Well, I just wanted to tell ya that the movie was over. And that ya have popcorn in ya hair.” The woman said with a small smile pulling a piece of buttered popcorn out of Dick’s hair. He hadn't even known they were throwing any.

“Thank you ma’am.” Dick said as He stood and grabbed Jason’s hand to drag him out of the theater. Jason smiled at the elderly woman as she laughed watching them basically run out of the theater.

“I’m going to kill you.” Dick muttered as they walked home. Jason laughed.

“Will not. You love me too much.” Jason said moving closer to Dick. Dick smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger boy.

It was true. He did love him too much. Dick couldn't begin to think of everything that could happen to Jason on his next mission. Even though he knew that the team would be there with him. Dick had to worry. He wouldn't know what to do if Jason died on a mission that he had assigned.


End file.
